Deseos
by Altair.B
Summary: Situado mucho antes de que tuviera el apellido Mellark. Un momento en donde se deja entreveer los celos que profesa a la futura señora Everdeen y los sentimiendo de la futura señora Mellark hacía el panadero.


**Disclaimer: **THG no me pertenece, es de la increíble Suzanne Collins.

**Nota: **mmm... es mi primer fic referente THG. Intente ponerle algo de un poquito de sentimentalismo a la señora Mellark. Espero os guste :)

* * *

Lo veo pasar de nuevo, listo para regresar a la panadería de su familia. Suspiro y fantaseo en que algún día yo ocupare un lugar al lado de él, ayudándole en el negocio.

He estrado mirándolo desde que salimos del colegio. Dos años. ¿Qué tanto es? Se podría decir que me he enamorado ya de él, no es solo un gusto ni un capricho. La primera vez que lo vi; cuando los músculos prominentes de su espalda comenzaban a notarse entre la camisa de su uniforme. Cargar costales de harina de un lado a otro tenía sus ventajas.

Voy a la cocina, con mi madre, con la certera idea de que me mandara a la panadería para comprar bollos para la comida. Es así. Tomo el dinero y salgo contenta directo hacía ahí. Demoro unos momentos observando en el aparador los finos pasteles y panecillos dulces recordando el sabor de cada uno cuando alguien cumple años. Cada que cumplía años mi madre me acompañaba a levantar un pedido de pastel para mí, me emocionaba la idea de que tener un personalizado y más ahora, podría decir que él hace la torta para mí, solo para mí aunque sea un pensamiento algo equivocado, es parte de su trabajo pero trato de no pensar en ello.

Una sonrisa, la que tengo solo para él se dibuja en mi rostro. Entro y me deleito unos segundos con el olor del pan recién hecho. Me adelanto y selecciono los bollos antes de dirigirme al mostrador donde esta él esperándome o más bien esperando a que termine mi selección. Le doy mi radiante sonrisa, él me la devuelve pero no con el sentimiento que quiero, cortesía es lo que demuestra, siempre noble y cortés.

Mellark es todo un caballero, ese es otro punto a favor para el perfil de "chico ideal". No es muy hablador pero eso sobra cuando ves sus otras cualidades. Es trabajador, atento, educado, atractivo… y no es de la Veta. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Yo tenía varios admiradores en el colegio. Les hacía más caso a unos que otros, recibía miradas, sonrisas, incluso regalos pero nunca recibí algo de él más que una sonrisa o saludo de cortesía. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con recibir una mirada soñadora de parte de él? ¿Una sonrisa bobalicona? Muchas. Ese hombre así como la hacía soñar así le exasperaba. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del paquete tenía frente a él? La respuesta es no, ¿Por qué?. Ah, porque…

El repicar de la campanita de la entrada le saco de sus pensamientos.

Ahí está la respuesta a su anterior pregunta mental, a sus intentos fallidos por llamar la atención del hijo del panadero. Cabello largo en una elegante trenza rubia, mediana estatura, ojos claros, con apariencia de una niña rica, hija del boticario. No es como si yo no fuera parte de la zona acomodada del distrito pero no podía evitar bajar de posición frente a ella con el solo hecho de saber que Mellark la miraba a ella y no a mí.

Volteé hacía él para que me terminara de despachar. Lo hizo con rapidez, cobro y me entrego el paquete. Cínicamente salió de detrás del mostrador y se fue con ella. Me quede ahí observando. Él le hacía distintas sugerencias de panecillos dulces y salados, con y sin relleno, glaseados, de nata, con pasas o con nueces, etc, etc. La rubia solo asentía amablemente fingiendo interés en sus palabras (O eso me lo parecía), hizo uno que otro comentario y al final pidió solo un bollito con queso embadurnado. Él se lo da, pero no se queda ahí. Le dio el bollo a cobrar y tomo un segundo panecillo recién hecho dándoselo a comer a la boca, ella lo acepta y alaga el sabor de la mejor manera posible.

¡Ya está! Si no sale, es capaz de agarrársela por el cabello y podría terminar escoltada por Agentes de la Paz hacía una bonita celda del distrito. Salí del negocio con la bolsa de pan, despotricando entre dientes contra _esa. _Desgraciada, malagradecida. Lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar, por tenerlo a él dándome sugerencias de pan, explicándome de que están hechos. Lo que daría por que él me diera de comer en la boca a mí y no a ella, a mí solo a mí y no a ella. Mataría por ser tratada de la misma forma que ella. Desearía que se hubiera ido en el tren de tributos de la última cosecha a la que postulábamos pero no, se tuvo que ir una chica enclenque y no ella…Paro sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. Horrorizada. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Desear que alguien salga de tributo no es solo horroroso sino que también es cruel y sádico, aunque sea la chica que tenga al hombre de tus sueños comiendo de su mano.

Cruel, cruel, cruel. Soy cruel por pensar eso. Es una suerte que no hable mientras pienso. ¿Qué dirían los demás? Es horrible.

Estaré muy celosa de ella pero debo controlar mis pensamientos, no puedo sacar a relucir la parte violenta de mí. Seguiré igual, esperando a que suceda, a que pase el día en que él se volteé y se fije en mí. Además, no es como si Mellark tuviera las de ganar con ella, al parecer, la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a un chico de la Veta. Everdeen, me parece. Hay que ver el gusto soso que tiene la muchacha. Puaj. De la Veta, minero de seguro.

Dejo los bollos de mala gana encima de la mesa de la cocina. Mi madre me mira y sin palabra sabe lo que paso. Otro intento fallido por tener su atención aparte de su cordialidad. Este fue él fue el intento número… bah, perdí la cuenta. A quien le importa seguiré deseando que pase.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ Dejad vuestros Review por favor! :D


End file.
